Tu m'as manqué
by Tonny3
Summary: Leverrier sirote son thé en attendant qu'il revienne, il finit par arriver. A dieu, qu'il lui avait manqué. Leverrier x XXX pour âme qui recherche sensation forte!


Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs! J'ai l'honneur et l'horreur de vous faire part d'un magnifique chef-d'œuvre sortit des entrailles de l'enfer!

Si vous avez le courage, la témérité ou la folie de lire cette fic, vous avez tout mon respect!

Disclaimer : rien est à moi!

Avertissement : fic yaoi avec Leverrier donc... Si votre estomac est un peu délicat, évitez! Sinon..."appréciez"!

* * *

><p>Cette histoire commence à 22h00, lorsque notre ami Malcolm Leverrier se reposait tranquillement dans son bureau privé en sirotant une tasse de thé. Il avait travaillé dur toute la sainte journée et après avoir cuisiné une petite heure pour son plaisir, il comptait lire un court moment et aller se coucher.<p>

L'odeur des pâtisseries emplissait la pièce, mais il pouvait sans peine savourer le délicat parfum du thé. Il était légèrement épicé et intensément sucré. Leverrier aimait les choses sucrées, tellement que tout son temps libre, il le passait à cuisiner ou à déguster de nouvelles confiseries rapportées par ses soins lors de ses voyages dans différents Q.G. Il but une gorgée, puis une autre. Le liquide brûlait sa gorge, mais ses papilles gustatives pouvaient apprécier toute la saveur de la précieuse boisson.  
>C'est à ce moment-là, lorsque tout ses sens étaient concentrés uniquement sur la dégustation de son thé que quelqu'un entra dans son bureau. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il savait qui était là. Son odeur était bien plus forte que celle qui emplissait la pièce juste avant son arrivée. C'était cette odeur que Malcolm aimait par dessus tout. Un léger relent d'alcool, un doux parfum de tabac et surtout cet effluve caractéristique du corps fort et puissant.<p>

La personne s'approcha lentement, seul le bruissement du tapis sous ses pieds pouvait donner une idée de ce déplacement. Leverrier leva un sourcil tout en gardant les yeux clos. Les pas étaient incertains et les relents d'alcool beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Malcolm soupira de plaisir. Il était encore plus saoul que d'accoutumée et notre cher Inspecteur savait ce qui allait se passer. Les nuits étaient encore plus torrides quand l'alcool avait été consommé dans de trop grandes quantités.

L'homme s'arrêta devant le fauteuil et se pencha pour faire fasse à son amant. Il regarda un moment son visage fermé et concentré sur une chose insaisissable. Leverrier faisait partie des rares personnes qui ne mélangeait pas travail et plaisir, l'homme le regrettait, car il aurait aimé savoir ce qui des fois perturbait son aimé.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

Leverrier ne réagit pas. Cela faisait partie de leur petit jeu et au fond l'homme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui le savait très bien. Malcolm sentit le souffle court de son amant sur son visage. Chaque expiration avait l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Leverrier. Il savait que bientôt son tendre briserait la distance entre eux pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

L'homme lui prit le menton et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce contact fut d'une grande intensité. Le goût de l'alcool et du thé se mélangèrent en même temps que leurs langues. L'individu renversa d'un geste violent de la main, la tasse de thé que Leverrier tenait sur ses genoux. Le liquide fut absorbé en un instant par le tapis et il ne resta que les débris de porcelaine sur le sol. Il saisit Malcolm par le bras et le souleva d'un coup sec pour qu'il puisse enfin le serrer contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, répéta-t-il entre deux baisers.

Leur étreinte dura un long moment. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et chacun avait ressenti un manque considérable. Depuis le premier regard, ils s'étaient aimés éperdument. Et depuis, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient au même endroit, ils passaient les nuits les plus inoubliables. Remplies de passion et d'ardeur.

-Tu m'as manqué Marian, répondit Leverrier de manière sirupeuse.

Et cette nuit ne fit pas exception...

Le lendemain, Cross ouvrit les yeux et pu admirer le visage paisible de son amant. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour chercher le plateau spécial qu'il avait commandé à Jerry. Une fois le précieux objet de sa quête acquis, il retourna à nouveau vers la chambre de Leverrier. Il poussa la porte doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi. Il disposa précautionneusement le plateau où s'empilait diverses pâtisseries toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres. Après avoir fini les préparatifs, Cross se pencha et déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front de son aimé. Lorsque celui-ci découvrit le déjeuner royal, il rougit. Cross rigola affectueusement en voyant le regard ébahit de Malcolm et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille un « Joyeuse St-Valentin » avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Fin

* * *

><p>Commentaire de la personne, Sakisha pour qui cette fic a été réalisée avec plaisir et application:<p>

"C'EST IMMONDE ESPECE DE MALADE ! Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu ? Tu…tu… AARH ! Mes yeux ont explosés, j'ai craché du sang et mon cerveau à fondu ! C'était odieusement bien écrit ! Une masterpiece d'immondice ! Une merveille admirablement ignoble ! Maintenant excuses-moi, je dois aller vomir mon repas par la fenêtre.

Tu es une grande malade Nee-chan.

Bravo.

Et maintenant, meurs."

Oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça laid... Ne me tuez pas!^^


End file.
